


Souls don't lie

by CoffinLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fellswap Gold Papyrus (Undertale), Fellswap Gold Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife
Summary: Everyone is born with two things. A black ring like marking on their right ring finger. And loss of sight for a certain colour. both quite explainable. When meeting their soulmate they will see that missing colour as it is the colour of their mates soul and an identical marking will appear on their left ring finger from their right.On the rare occasion someone my get two or three mates. But this is almost unheard of.Sans was not born with his mark, which was unheard of in itself. To top it all off he he didn't just have one missing colour oh no, he had five.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Papyrus, Sans & Papyrus, Sans (Fellswap Gold)/Sans, Sans (Horrortale)/Sans, Sans (Swapfell)/Sans, Sans (Underfell)/Sans, Sans (Underswap)/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 247





	1. Their colours

Sans always knew he was different, everyone did. They knew from the day he was born. It was only a simple marking, but it stood out like a sore thumb. The marking was a small black ring that wrapped around the right hands ring finger. Funny how it was called such a thing, Ironic really. But unlike the other monsters, Sans was not born with this. It symbolized the existence of someone’s soulmate. The tie that hand to be finished with its match.

Some believed he didn’t have one, others thought maybe they just weren’t born yet. Monsters were immortal, the only way to die was by another or a soul sickness. He would just have to wait. But as Sans grew so did some other realizations, the second reminder or ‘symbolization’ of a soulmate. This was the ‘colour blindness’. You could not see the colour your soulmates soul was. Usually, a monster couldn’t see one colour or the rare occasion of two, if they had two soulmates. Sans couldn’t see colours like everyone else, but he didn’t just have one, or two missing colours no he had five that he could identify.

=====================

This first occurred to others during his early years of schooling. They were taken on a trip from Newhome to Waterfall. It was when they first come across the echo flowers that it happened. Sans was the first to spot them and had asked a teacher what the ‘grey’ flowers were. The teachers insisted they were blue, but the small skeleton couldn’t see that colour. ‘Arctic blue’ they were. The first sign that Sans had a soulmate. His parents cried in happiness that night. The next occurrence was when he received his very first Crab-apple, again all he saw was grey. Not the bright crimson its skin held.

====================

Years later he found another missing colour. He had just graduated at the age of 18, an adult. His father, Gaster, let him have a taste of his wine for the first time. His old man never drank where he could be seen but all Sans was met with was a clear grey liquid. His father was ecstatic on how lucky his son was to have lots of future mates. Papyrus, only being 10 years of age, entered the room followed by their mother soon joined his father’s happiness. That was the first time Sans got blackout drunk and not the last time either.

It took weeks and time in therapy for his family to stop him from stealing his fathers’ wine or going to the bar in Snowdin called ‘Smokey’s’, the purple fire monster was paid years’ worth of food and drinks to put on a ‘tab’ for Sans from Gaster. The only condition was Sans wasn’t to purchase Alcohol from the establishment. He had fallen into depression at the right old age of 18. It only got worse after his parents were called into the labs. He was asked to look after Papyrus, even when the small monster insisted, he was a grown monster too.

An explosion ripped them from his and Paps life for good. He could have died with them as he often worked with his parents. He was lucky Papyrus wasn’t left alone. He didn’t want the inheritance or help from others, but he couldn’t do it alone. They had soon moved to Snowdin. He couldn’t handle the reminder besides, they needed someone to work out there as a Sentry.

====================

His next missing colour was found in the most unlikely and unlucky way. Their King had 5 human souls, two more and they were free…well 1 after Sans received the 6th soul. It was a normal day for him as a sentry. He was sucking down a bottle of ketchup, its red colour he couldn’t see but it was the only thing that could substitute his need for alcohol Smokey would deny him.

The loud thundering bang followed by screams is what woke him from his need for numbing substances. When he went to investigate, he heard another bang and the scream of ‘HUMAN!’. His job was simple, evacuate monsters in the circumstance of a human until the guard got there to kill it. As lazy as he was, he would have done just that. If not for the fact that Papyrus was now standing in front of the human with his arms out.

“YOU DO NOT NEED TO KILL HUMAN, I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO BETTER” his little brother chanted, his brother was only 16, too young to die. He felt his left eye warm-up, and he could ‘sense’ that this human was not going to do anything but more killing. He didn’t understand nor care for the moment as he swung his arm out catching the killer in a mist of Blue magic, throwing them into the forest next to them just as the Human let out another shot.

At that moment his soul stopped, and he ran to Papyrus as the smaller skeleton dropped clutching his skull. Checking his brother over he found the bullet went through Papyrus’s clothes and through the gap where any other monster would have a stomach. He was happy it missed. But he was pissed that they shot at Paps. He let a local monster grab his brother and told them to leave for Waterfall while he distracted it.

When they were gone, he entered the forest where he threw the human. He was determined to make them pay, LV be damned. When he found them the shot the tree next to him making his left eye flare up again. He ignored it again and sent multiple bones towards the human while using his other hand to encase them in another cloud of Blue magic holding them down while the bones skewered them.

He expected to feel something indicating he gain sinful LV. He thought maybe he didn’t kill them. So, walked up to them and poked them with another bone, they didn’t move. “Maybe humans just dust slower than monsters” he spoke softly. They were covered in a grey substance, it covered the snow under them as well, so he was inclined to believe they were at least dying.

An Orange soul floated out of the human and hovered just in front of him. When it did his eye flared again, this time it was painful, too painful for him to ignore. It made him double over in pain, into the ‘dust’ covered snow as he scratched at his eye screaming. He was like this until the guard did finally arrive, following his screams.

Gerson, an old Turtle, the Hammer of Justice, as many knew him went straight towards him. Saying something along the lines of “No wonder I could feel the Judge's magic here”. Sans didn’t notice anything else other then the searing pain from his socket and the sticky warmth the grey snow provided him before he passed out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When he woke, he couldn’t see from his left eye but with his right, he found he was in the Hotland hospital. Seeing his brother asleep tucked against him made him sigh in relief and lose any thought of getting up out of the bed. Looking around he didn’t recognize this part of the hospital. Then again, he was only here once. When his brother was born.

He thought the hospital consisted of the usual white stark walls and a multitude of beds separated by a sheet hanging off the walls. But where he was the walls held a soft yellow and he was in a room by himself. He heard a knock on the door but didn’t answer. Whoever it was didn’t care either way. He saw why when a towering figure had to duck under the doorway do avoid banging his horns into it. Sans recognized this figure. This was his King. Asgore. When he turned to Sans’s smaller figure on the bed, he held a small pleasant smile.

“Howdy, I’m glad you're finally awake. I trust you’re feeling better?”

Sans nodded “Yes, I’m sorry your highness I only just woke. I would bow but my brother is still asleep” he held the smaller skeleton closer to his side.

Asgore held out a fuzzy paw “No need my boy and please, call me Asgore. Now I hate to get straight to business, but we must discuss some matter.” The large monster gestured for Gerson to enter. What Sans was expecting to see was the Orange soul floating in a clear glass case.

His eye light shrunk and let out a small chuckled before letting his head fall back “It wasn’t a dream, was it? Guess you finished them off when you got there huh?”

The two boss monsters looked to each over before Gerson spoke up “The human was dead when we arrived boy. You killed them yourself.”

The furrowed his bone brows “They weren’t completely dusted though, their dust covered the snow and was falling from them, but they were still there, besides I don’t have any LV”

This time Asgore spoke “Human don’t dust they bleed when the guard arrived you were red from their blood. As for your LV, you are incapable of gaining Level when you kill one who already has LV.”

His socket was pricked with tears “Another mate huh? This world sure is cruel. And what do you mean I can’t gain LV”

“You are aware of my title within the royal court correct” Gerson asked still holding the jar with the soul.

He nodded “You’re the Hammer of Justice, well that’s your official title. Otherwise, you’re the Judge. You determine the guilty from the innocent.”

The other two nodded. “Sans” Asgore started “Gerson’s time of Judgment is almost up. The power of the Judge transfers to its new ‘host’ during this time. You, Sans the skeleton have been chosen by this power. Your eye” Asgore points to his left eye signalling Sans’s own “was flared when Gerson found you. The Judge power was activated when you killed the human”

Said skeleton sighed and looked down to his little brother. “What now?”

Asgore stepped closer “You will start your training as the new Judge. You will be paid handsomely even if you don’t work. Otherwise, when your training is done and you’re not fighting humans or judging for the court, you will have a normal life. Again, you will still be paid by the court even if you are not working”

He chuckled “Well I can’t say no to that can I?” Another colour discovery and a new job. What could go wrong?

============================

Oh…That’s what. A few years had passed since the last human. Well more like 500 or so. A lot had happened since the last time a human came through the underground. A lot had changed in his life. Papyrus now towered over him and was training with the new Captain of the guard Undyne to join the royal guard.

Gerson had stepped down from the title of Captain and Judge and trained Undyne himself. She was obnoxious but good at her job. Smokey had grown old and moved to Hotland while his son Grillby inherited the Snowdin bar. Sadly, Smokey had told his son of Sans’s ban and the Tab that Asgore was now chipping money into to keep it that way. It didn’t matter much, it was entertaining to watch others watch him in disgust while he drank ketchup. He was starting to think it was to remind him of the fact that he never met his mates despite his age and having met everyone in the Underground.

Anyway, back to the point. It took 500 years for another human to fall, cute little thing, went by the name Frisk and when they first came from the Underground, they didn’t hold any LV to their name. Well, the first time. He doesn’t know how it happened but the kid warped time and when everyone else couldn’t remember anything except for snippets he could remember everything.

He wished he couldn’t. He remembers how many times he had seen the little shit kill everyone, only for him to kill them in the Judgement Hall. Hundreds, thousands of resets and they never won but also never gave up. That was until one reset, he had skewered them again with his attacks, their blood he couldn’t see, dripping onto the ground around them. They cried and yelled out apologies and a promise to do better before he sighed. “If you’re really my friend, you won’t come back “one last attack was sent into Frisk's soul.

^^^^^^^^^^^

He couldn’t trust them yet here they were befriending everyone. No LV, no knife, no piercing red eyes. His soul started to ease itself at the thought that maybe, maybe this time would be different. Papyrus, Undyne, the guard. They were making friends with everyone. He waited in the halls as they went against Mettaton for the third time that day. When they arrived, he was finally able to let them pass. He pats their head and headed home to wait for Frisk to break the barrier.

He could feel fluctuations in time every time the kid died but then nothing. An hour later and the news had spread, they were free. Sans had ported himself and Pap to the now broken barrier. The fading stars and the sunrise symbolized the start of a new day. A new life. He looked down to the kid and they smiled up at him, he couldn’t help but smile back. A new life indeed.

His smile fell when Mettaton emerged from the cave and Sans couldn’t see the areas he new a colour called Hot pink was at. He tried to not let this anger him but now he knows he has come across all the colours. He looked down to his unmarked hand. What could become of that? 


	2. The merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just keeps going down hill...

Four years had passed. It would have seemed like nothing for the aged monster, but a lot had happened during that time. The first two years were full of debates and something the humans called ‘politics’. Turns out humans were far less accommodating then what monsters thought they could be when they ‘met’ Frisk.

The humans granted the monsters the land around the mountain so long as they learnt human history and shared their own. They had to learn the laws of the land and tell the human government about their own. It was a good idea to do such a thing as both of their laws were brought together to accommodate both races and make or break some.

Toriel had emerged from the ruins during this time or ‘Asgore’s clone’ as his brother calls her, to help calm the humans and ease the transaction into the new world. Speaking of his brother. The tall skeleton met his idol, Mettaton for the first time. Turns out they were each other’s mates, it made Sans happy, sad and jealous all in a wrapped-up package. He tried to ignore it, he did.

The monsters were only on the surface a month before word got around about their existence and people from all over the world came to see them, it was humiliating but a lot of them found out about their restrictions on the surface. Some of them even helping make protest and campaigns to allow the monsters more freedom.

With the help of magic and new aged engineering their little town had been expanded into New Newhome (Asgore didn’t do well with names) or Ebott city as many called it. The two races came to live together here and after 3 years monsters were given all human rights. Undyne was announced Chief of Ebott police as the Royal guard was disbanded and she even allowed Papyrus to work with her as a ‘Trainee’.

Gerson now taught alongside Toriel at the human/monster school, the kids found him hilarious with how he could forget what he was saying but they never failed a class with him. Toriel still works with Asgore but she was a principal and a mother. It only took a long line of paperwork and registrations, but Frisk was adopted by the monsters and Toriel became their mother. The little brat was also the Ambassador of monsters.

Asgore was no longer king but to the monsters he was. His official title now was President or something like that. Sans was still the monsters Judge, sadly he couldn’t have as many breaks now, but he didn’t care, it kept his brother safe. But as far as everyone was concerned Sans was not the Judge. He now Judges humans and monsters from behind a one-way glass sheet. It was so he wasn’t targeted and for his safety. The only people who knew was Asgore, Toriel and the Ebott Police (EP). Oh, and his brother but that self-explanatory. 

On the fourth year, Asgore and Toriel got back together after hundreds of years of a strained marriage. Alphys and Undyne finally got married, he had to admit they made a cute couple. Another marriage occurred as well. His brother and Mettaton got married after 4 years of being together. He envied his brother. He did. He hated Mettaton but he still attended their wedding and gave the self-centered robot his blessing. For his brother’s sake.

The two moved in together and now Sans lived alone. He managed to get their Snowdin house up to the surface, it was high up in the mountain and away from civilisation, but he still despised humans. For his and their safety, he would continue to live away from them. Either way, it was an eventful four years, but it was a good four years. It could only get better right? Wrong.

===========================

He was awoken when he felt a strain on his soul and his right-hand flare up under the gloves he now wore everywhere after people continued to question his missing mark. The gloves had stripes of each colour he couldn’t see, why he had this he didn’t know but when he pulled off said glove he was met with a not so missing mark. His eye lights had disappeared from their sockets. He quickly covered it again but continued to stare at his hand. “heh, took it long enough huh?”

His phone rang, looking down to see who it was Undyne as weird as that is, he still answered it.

“sup”

“Get your bony ass down to city hall right now. There are monster coming out of the mountain”

He froze “are you sure”

“Yeah punk Asgore wants to see you”

“kay, I’ll be there” he then hung up and ported to city hall. Landing perfectly behind Undyne, he smirked to himself and spoke up “where’s the fire” he had to duck quickly because she turned around and swung her arm “Dam, don’t need to get so snappy at me”.

“How do you do that!” she screamed and walked to Asgore’s office

He shrugged and followed her. When they got in, he heard the end of a conversation Asgore and Alphys were having with the human president. Something about having it under control. Asgore lifted his head as the call was hung up and beckoned them in. Alphys was the first to speak up-

“S-sans you know a-about the t-theory o-of alternate u-universes Ri-ight?”

He nodded “yeah I used to work on a machine that would ‘track’ these things with my old man, why’s that?”

She typed something into the computer in front of her and turned the screen towards him. He frowned and moved closer. 5 screens were up each on a cluster of monsters. Three of them looked exactly like Toriel, only they were dressed in armor like what Asgore used to wear and two of them had Darker fur than the other. These two appeared scared and or having missing pieces such as an ear or horn. Another screen held a being much like Asgore only darker, more scared and with beady red eyes.

These appearances were odd and should have surprised him, but it was the last screen was the one that surprised him. It was Undyne. Only extremely skinny, almost no meat on her, a missing arm, no eyes and a bone crown resting upon her head. All these figures had monsters surrounding them much like the ones they had. They were just backwards or evil looking. Or in the Undyne’s case. Almost non-existent.

“what are these Alphys?” to say he was anything but stunned would be a lie.

“T-the alternates o-of Asgore, Toriel and U-undyne.”

Asgore spoke up “They come from what I understand different Undergrounds forms of us. Some being backwards or in a ‘kill or be killed’ world. That Undyne though comes from a starved world. It appears all us monsters have a duplicate from each of these worlds unless of course they have died or been killed.”

“Th-there are e-even al-alternates of you f-from each u-underground.” Alphys finished.

“They were contained after emerging a few hours ago. They were attempting to fight each other and or the humans. We managed to control them, and they’ve agreed to comply. Now we just need the Judge.” Undyne spoke from behind him.

He sighed “and just when I thought I would have a lazy day, alright, whatcha need?”

They explained how they would all go through therapy or ‘schooling’ for the nonviolent ones to integrate them into society. At the end of these months, Sans was to Judge them before they were set free onto the surface. And so, he waited. He watched the progression of the different worlds and learnt about their Undergrounds.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He and Alphys ended up putting each of the monsters into categories apparent to their Underground. Their own was named Undertale. The nonviolent world was full of monsters with a swapped personality from their own, so it was named Underswap and the world with the evil-looking Asgore was dubbed Underfell.

The other two ‘evil’ worlds were both run by a Toriel and were ‘swapped’ version of Underfell. After some consideration, it was brought to the attention one of these Undergrounds worn some sought of gold lining throughout their clothes, so they were named the Fellswap Gold Underground whereas the other was name Swapfell. The ‘Fell’ worlds were full of monsters who lived by the ‘kill or be killed’ law. They all had LV and a mean personality. It messed with him as the Judge side of him was constantly unease and tried to pull him into killing them.

The last Underground was by far the worst regarding LV and sanity. Their Frisk had left them underground after killing Asgore. Soon After Undyne took over and made everything fall apart. They lost power and in turn food. The monsters became cannibalistic and insane. They had their work cut out for them and therapy was in order. They were soon named Horrortale.

It would be a long process but after the time was up, it was time for Sans to Judge them all and boy was that a fun process. He had to do his work behind the one-way glass as he didn’t want any of them to know who he was, and he had Doggo speak through the com for him. They were all recovered enough for release which pleased him to no end. But no one was as ‘fun’ as the skeleton duplicates.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He started with the Papyri. It was the first time he had met them, he avoided the skeleton duplicates as much as he could, it was weird seeing yourself or your brother from another world. He had them all in the same room getting Doggo to do a standard questioning.

“Name and Underground?”

They all answered with Papyrus in one way or the other.

“No, your given name” Doggo stated. All of the duplicate monsters were all given new names and they were no exception.

They all grumbled but answered.

“ _carrot, Underswap”_

**_“rus, Swapfell”_ **

“c-caramel and I’m from t-he Fells-swap G-gold”

**“EDGE, UNDERFELL”**

_ “Crooks, Horrortale”  _

After sending a check over the Papyrus’s, Sans found that Edge was the only one who still had a violent tendency but it was mild enough to be passable so he nodded so Doggo could see before he talked into the com again.

“Your clear, walk through the next door to get you registrations”

**“OF COURSE, WE PASSED, I EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM AN ALTERNATE ME, WELL…EXCEPT FOR THE ASHTRAYS”**

They walked out and Sans sighed. “can’t believe my brother hangs around them” Doggo just laughed and let the Sanses walk in next. Of course, this is where his life started going downhill.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They walked in one at a time, each one that walked in was greeted with a kiss of some sought or a hug. He found it weird watching his duplicates do this but then they looked towards the glass, at him. He doubted they knew he was there, but he still felt a burning sensation in his sockets, soul and hands. Hissing out in pain he tore his gloves off and stared at what he thought he would never see.

Each finger except his thumbs and pinkies were wrapped in that black ring-like markings he waited his whole life for. markings he thought he would never receive. He looked back up to the Sanses, their eyelights to be exact each one a colour he had never seen before. He vaguely heard Doggo ask for their given names and Undergrounds.

“ask them for their soul colours as well Doggo,” he asked the dog monster before the Sanses could state their names. He received an odd look but the other complied anyway.

“Sorry, I would like you to state your given names, Underground and soul colour thank you” there were some protests, but they were cut off by the first Sans closest to the exit door.

_”MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, I’M FROM THE UNDERSWAP DISTRICT AND MY SOUL COLOUR IS THE GREATEST COLOUR!! ARCTIC BLUE!!”_ The overjoyed skeleton had to be smaller than Sans but not the smallest. They seemed to have the personality of his brother and were clothed in a bodysuit much like Papyrus’s but instead of a red scarf and red boots/gloves he wore Blue was dressed in a blue much like his soul. Blue bandanna, boots and scarf. It complemented his star-shaped eyes and Sans realized he could get lost in them. Soulmate number one.

**“names red, Underfell and I don’t know why you would ask such a personal fucking question, but my soul is crimson”** The next skeleton was ‘scolded’ for swearing. They stood next to Blue dressed in a black leather jacket with fur lining in and along with it hoods. He was the second tallest Sans in the room. He wore black basketball shorts with two yellow stripes running down both sides. Unlike Tales Sans, he wore Red/Black shoes instead of slippers. He had shark-like teeth, one being replaced with a gold one. And two sharp cat slitted red eyelights. Soulmate number two.

The next skeleton, the shortest of them all at a straight 5-foot stature and was dressed similarly to Blue but instead of blue, he wore a deep purple. Also, in place of Blues grey pants were Black booty shorts or something like that. His eyelights were shaped as stars in the same colour purple. The last difference was the three scars along with his left socket. **_“MALEFICENT BLACK, I COME FROM THE PROUD SWAPFELL DISTRICT AND MY SOUL IS PURPLE-”_** Black was hit in the back of the head by the next skeleton who had yet to name himself **_“-DON’T HIT ME YOU INSOLENT MORON…”_** he was given a head-on stare then flung his arms up before folding them and pouting **_“JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A COOL SOUL COLOUR…FINE! MY SOUL HIS HOT PINK! YOU HAPPY!”_**

The next skeleton nodded **“Very happy love, you should be proud of your colours we all love it for what it is”** He then brought his arms around his front and back in a salute then bowed **“My name is Wine, I come from the Fellswap Gold district and my soul colour is the same as my name, wine.”** He was the same height as Sans’s 5”6’ stature. He wore a royal uniform that closely wrapped around his spine. He was adorned with arm length red gloves and thigh-high red boots along with a long red scarf the split into two at the end. Soul mates three and four.

The Last skeleton closes to the door they entered in was by far the largest. Where Sans would reach Reds chin, he would only reach mid sternum on this one. He had to be easy 6”5’. He wore clothes far to close to what Sans was wearing, just add some blood stains and a few rip and tears here and there and they would match. He even wore the same pink slippers. They were missing chips throughout their bones and had a huge chunk missing from their skull. It should have killed him but here he was, living. Under the crack, his only eyelight appeared to be agitated and blown wide in a blood-red colour. The only difference in colour was the small beady black dot that acted as a pupil. **_“axe, Horrortale, soul is blood”_** Soulmate number five.

He realized they must have all been soulmates, only, they all knew and were together. Sans was not. He had been cowardice and now he was missing out. He told Doggo they were clear then put on his gloves and left for home. It was ok, he was happy if they were happy. Even if they were happy without him. He was fine. He always was.

Well, at least that was what he told himself as he pulled out another Ketchup bottle, ignoring his ability to see its colour and chugged it down. Yes, he would be fine.


	3. Trust your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Papyrus, why. let the skeleton die in peace.

He wasn’t fine. He knew he wasn’t. No matter what bullshit he would tell himself in the dead of night, he was not ok. It had been weeks, months since he Judged the skeleton duplicates and he hadn’t left the house. Sans never answered his phone and he never took off his gloves.

Sans was laying in his bed, his room been dark to avoid looking at anything that may have his, no longer missing, colours. He would try to deny it and say he was happy but the blue stains under his sockets and the tired constricting of his soul would say otherwise.

With how many times Papyrus had called him he wasn’t surprised to see his brother over him. Neither said anything, nothing needed to be said. Papyrus just pick him up and put him in his car. They both knew he needed to get out of the house, and for his brother? He would allow it to happen.

“Want to tell me what is on your mind brother?” Papyrus never spoke this quiet unless it was serious. Sans knew what he looked like, he knew his brother would be worried. He couldn’t even lie to himself anymore. So, he didn’t bother lying to Papyrus.

“I found them paps” It was simple, it was short, but it was all he needed to say before Papyrus slammed on the breaks and reefed Sans out of his seat and into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SANS! WHO ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THEY AND WHY WERE YOU IN BED SULKING INSTEAD OF WITH THEM!” He felt tear prick his sockets again and he hid his skull in his brothers’ scarf.

“they’re me, and they found each other while I stayed hiding like the worthless monster I am. I have no right to intrude on them Paps” His hands gripped Papyrus’s shirt in tight fists as he tried to fight off the tears.

His brother didn’t speak for some time only sitting there in the car rubbing his hand along Sans’s spine. It was comforting and it gave him a few moments to calm down.

“Why don’t you at least come to see them all with me today? You don’t have to say anything, you can even keep your gloves on. As far as I’m concerned, they think the last ring may be another unusual thing. Did you know their marking didn’t show up until they ended up here? Please Sans, just for today”

Papyrus was to goo to him. He wanted to say no, more than anything in the world did he want to say no but he made the mistake at looking up at his brother and receiving skeletal puppy dog eyes in return. Sans let out a small laugh that was mostly strained but nodded anyway. Pap let out a squeal and deposited Sans back into his chair before driving off again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“I can’t go in Pap I can’t do it” His hands had latched onto the seat beneath him when they got to the house the Sanses were living in, All the Paps were living with their Mettaton soulmates. Papyrus was at Sans’s door and was trying to get the smaller skeleton out of the car.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later did Papyrus give in and say something about getting help before the cape-wearing skeleton went inside. Sans sat there breathing deeply only able to look down at his slippered feet. “I’ll just calm down, then go inside. It’s no big deal, I can handle it” he shut his eyes and breathed deeply again.

His eye snapped open when he felt the weight of the car shift. When he turned his head to the driver’s side, he was met with red eyelights and a sharp grin. **“how’s that little speech going for you lil’ buddy”** Sans could have sworn this guys voice sent a tingle down his spine, his eyelights were pinpricks and he could feel his soul quicken at the sight of its mate.

He cleared his throat and chuckled to get over the lump in his nonexistence throat “quite swell I would say, a real pick me up. names Sans how about you bud” He knew this monsters name, he’s known it for months. But they didn’t know that, did they? So, he held his hand out with its usual whoopie cushion with a laid-back smile “don’t you know how to greet a new pal”

The other laughed **“I know your name lil’ buddy, everyone calls me Red, nice to finally meet the last of us. You’re like a fucking ghost I swear”** Red didn’t take his hand instead he got out of the car and turned back to Sans **“You comin’ or what?”** Sans frowned down at his hand but his soul fluttered when Red wanted him to go inside, clutching his chest to shut it up he finally got out of the car himself “yeah I’m coming” he couldn’t let his hopes up, he’s only here for a visit and nothing more.

When he got to the door he got another urge to turn and run, his soul wanted to stay and if he didn’t need it he would happily leave it to fend for itself but he couldn’t, he didn’t want to let his brother down either. “time to get this over with” he spoke mostly to himself. Red, on the other hand, looked down at him and grunted.

**“Dunno if that was an insult or what lil’ buddy but if you hurt anyone here I will personally rip your soul out and crush it you got that, now let’s go”** Honestly Sans would have rather been crushed when he was all but shoved into the house where he could see the rest of the skeletons were waiting. He was tempted to port out, but his feet were planted. He stopped breathing, eyes locking onto the smaller skeletons within the room.

Papyrus was the first to react and ran towards him “RED! THANK GOD YOU COULD GET HIM OUT, I WAS AFRAID YOU HAD BECOME PART OF THE CAR BROTHER!!” he was picked up and his back was pushed into Paps chest because the taller skeleton could tell he wanted to port out.

Red made his way to the couch where Black was sitting in Axe’s lap, Wine and Blue were either sides. **“it was no problem creampuff”** he replied to Papyrus before looking at Black and making a shooing motion **“outta the way short stack, I want to get in there”** Black scoffed at him about to protest but apparently Red wasn’t waiting for an answer and picked him up anyway before sitting in the spot in Axe’s lap and placing Black in his own. **“that wasn’t so bad was it shorty, now your bony throne has doubled”**

Apparently, Axe didn’t care and wrapped his arms around them regardless and while Black pouted his sunk back into Red. Sans watched the interaction and his soul squeezed, he envied them, they clearly cared but he kept his easy-going smile regardless.

Blue was the next to get up, he walked straight up to Sans and put his hand on his hips _“MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, THAT ONE SITTING IN REDS LAP IS BLACK AND THE BIG ONE IS AXE. WINE IS SITTING NEXT TO THEM, IT IS NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU SANS” Sans didn’t get a chance to talk when Blue walked up to the Papyri “THE PAPYRUS WITH THE ORANGE HOODY IS MY BROTHER CARROT. THE TALL PAPY IS AXE’S BROTHER CROOKS. THE DARK ONE IS EDGE, RED’S BROTHER AND THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE RED IS RUS, BLACKS BROTHER. LASTLY, THE ONE SITTING DOWN WITH THE GAME BOY IS CARAMEL, WINES BROTHER”_ Seeing the other look up at him after he finally waved at them hanging from Papyrus’s hug ”nice to meet you all too” he made sure to keep his smile steady. Do it for Paps he chanted in his head.

He could have sworn his brother was torturing him when he was set down in the now empty spot where Blue was next to Axe “OK BROTHER YOU STAY HERE WHILE BLUE, BLACK, EDGE, CROOKS AND I GO MAKE LUNCH” the overactive skeletons all left to where he guessed the kitchen was, leaving him next to three of his mates and three Papyri. He wanted to dust right there when he felt Axe’s gaze on him.

Luckily for him, Carrot spoke up _“so you’re the original Sansy, what rock have you been hiding under?”_ he chuckled and waved slightly off to the side (not the side Axe was on) “not quite under a rock, more like on top of”

**_“you’re the one living in the house on Ebott? I thought everyone left the godforsaken place when they had the chance”_** Rus spoke up taking the dog treat out from between his teeth leaning forward. “well, I kinda just stayed, no human up there either. What was that saying again? ‘I was born in this hole and I’m dying in this hole’” he was cut off when red laughed **“someone probably said that about their MILF as well lil’ buddy”**

Sans glared at Red “I’m not that short” red just shrugged and patted Axe’s jaw **“tell that to the big guy”** Sans did not look up to Axe, not wanting to look into those staring eyes.

Wine was the next to speak up **“I’m curious as to why you are wearing gloves Tale, I was aware what the lazier versions didn’t wear them”** Sans looked down to his gloved hands thinking of a lie, always a lie.

“hate getting things stuck in my joints, it's uncomfortable. I’m sure you understand” oh wow, Nice going Sans they’re skeletons as well, they definitely know that magic keeps things out of our joints. But he wasn’t doing to good on lies lately. Luckily Wine didn’t press further.

Orange on the other hand _“so…you found your soulmate yet?”_ Of course, he had to ask that question. He was never lucky. Never. “nah not yet” he answered simply. Sweat started to form on his skull, little blue drops sliding down.

_“oh? And what colour are you missing?”_ Carrot didn’t want to drop this conversation. Sans was trying to think of a colour when he felt Axe’s gaze on him again “blood…orange, yeah it’s a blood orange colour” he sighed to himself, nice save, he told himself. _“huh, sure thing buddy, sure thing”_

Luckily for him, the matter was dropped, and the brothers brought in what would have to be the best food he had ever seen made by a Papyrus, seems like someone had been practicing. The rest of the night went smoothly if he did say so himself. They bid their goodbyes and Papyrus drove him home.

“SEE IT WASN’T TO BAD WAS IT SANS? MAYBE YOU CAN COME NEXT TIME WE GET TOGETHER” his brother was far too excited on the possibility and he didn’t have it in him to say no, well for long “maybe not next visit bro but I’ll go with you the time after kay” it apparently was enough for him and he didn’t press it further. Papyrus dropped him off and Sans was alone again. And for the first time in a long time, he didn’t like it.


	4. Well that’s one way of doing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans pushes himself away? well the universe pushes his mates back towards him full throttle...heh, poor Sansy

Waking up to his brother next to his bed the day before was considered normal. On this fine morning though he was met with a large figure over him. Their arms and legs alongside his own, pinning him down. He could only stare up at a single blown red eye that bore into what felt like his very soul.

“umm, heya buddy, I would usually ask for dinner before letting someone into bed” he tried to get up, but he was pushed back down and growled at. He didn’t feel any bad intent from them “mind letting me up?” he tried again. The other, Axe, just stayed where he was, towering over him. Sans looked over to his side where his phone was on the bedside table.

He started to move his arm earning himself another growl. “it’s ok, I’m just going to grab my phone, I’m not going anywhere” he spoke softly, apparently, it was enough and Axe let him grab it. He pulled up his contacts and frowned when he realized, he never got his duplicates numbers. So, he called Papyrus.

It didn’t even ring once before it was answered “SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP BEFORE LUNCHTIME?” it was 9ish, so it wasn’t too early, but true, he was never up this early.

“I have to axe you a question, can you give me one of the Sanses numbers? I’m a little stuck” he squeaked when Axe’s face was pushed into his neck ‘this is how I die’ he could only think to himself.

“WHY OF COURSE I CAN, ARE YOU OK? WHY IS THERE A MOUSE WITH YOU?” his brother's voice grew with worry.

“no mouse paps, I just woke up with a few extra bones today. I'll tell you later, right now I need to call one of them ok?” Papyrus seemed to accept his answer and hung up sending the numbers moments later. Axe had yet to leave his neck and it was making him nervous…yeah…nervous.

He was tempted to call Red but realized the other hadn’t been here before so he couldn’t just port in, besides, Red might still be sleeping like he would be if not for his current predicament. Black and Blue might overact and by process of elimination that left Wine. So, he called the number.

**“Hello, this is Captain Wine speaking, how can I help you?”** Sans sighed ‘why must this guy be so formal’. He was about to answer but Axe had finally lifted his head and started purring after hearing Wines voice. **“Axe? Darling is that you”** whatever state of mind Axe was in before was snapped out when Wine spoke.

**_“um…yes?”_** he seemed confused and looked down at who he was on top of finally noticing Sans **_“why am I here?”_** he sat up but for some god damn reason, he didn’t get off of Sans, now straddling his hips. “I could ask the same thing bud, I woke up with you here” Sans brought his attention back to the phone

“I don’t know what’s happened or happening, but do you mind picking Axe up? my place is the bonely house on the mountain” he tried to lighten the mood for the confused giant still looking down at him. **“I will send Blue over with Red unless you are willing to wait until after I finish working?”** Sans felt his soul pulse ‘spend time with a mate? Yes please,’ it screamed at him.

He knew he should ask for the others to pick the giant up, he didn’t need the extra strain on his soul but against his better judgement he says “I’m sure Axe can just chill with me for the day, you don’t mind do you buddy?” he winked up at Axe and the other just answered with a gruff _“no”_

No one talked for a moment until Wine spoke up **“Alright, I’ll be by to pick him up around 2 pm, see you in a few hours”** He then hung up leaving Axe and Sans in silence. One half of Sans wanted to stay like they were with Axe straddling Sans on his bed but the better half of him knew better.

“mind letting me up?” Axe only stared for a moment longer before slowly getting up and sitting besides Sans instead of on him **_“sorry”_** he apologized, Sans didn’t like that, not knowing why that didn’t sit well with him he got out of the bed and started heading for the kitchen before turning to Axe “want some breakfast?” he didn’t have to say anything else and the other was following him out.

He decided to cook breakfast for once. As he was rummaging through the fridge, he asked out loud “want a dog?” he didn’t see it but Axe’s head had swung around from where he was looking around the house **_“You eat pets up here?”_** Sans just laughed and brought out a bag of water dogs (Plants) “maybe in some cultures but not ours bud, Nah just some homegrown water dogs, I grow them on the stream outback” he wouldn’t call himself a green thumb but he has a hotdog stand to run goddammit.

Either way, Axe seemed happy with the food, meat or no meat. So, Sans put a few on a pan and begun cooking them. “so…did you have a hot dog stand back in the Underground before the food ran out?” he asked casually trying to pass the time.

**_“I thought only our therapists and the council knew about us?”_** Sans could hear and feel the growl in the other's voice. He forgot that Tori, Asgore, the kid, Undyne and Alphys, and the Judge were meant to be the only ones who knew about the nature of the other Undergrounds. The (EP) and therapists included. But no one knew he was the Judge.

He swallowed over a lump in his non-existent throat “oh, must have heard Asgore and Alphys talking about it…sorry we can drop it” he hoped the other bought his lie **_“liar, you know something-hey, don’t burn the food”_** he knew Axe was going to go on about his blatant lie but the smell of smoke interrupted the giant.

Luckily, they were only a little burnt when he turned back to them. He sighed and put them into buns and brought out his ketchup bottles before handing them to Axe, not bothering with his own food. He would just have something later, besides, he always has ketchup.

He was sitting down sucking on said bottle when he was growled at for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Frozen, he looked up at Axe who was glaring at him “wassup? Don’t like company when eatin?” ‘what he do wrong this time’ he thought to himself.

**_“where’s yours”_** Axe was pointing to the dogs while staring at Sans. “I’ll eat later I’m ok, besides that was all I had left in the fridge,” he said dismissively. Going back to his bottle. Axe, on the other hand, was not pleased with his answer and dragged Sans and his seat to sit next to him before putting a hot dog in Sans’s hand **_“eat”_** he commanded.

Shrugging he didn’t complain and ate it, Axe eating the rest. “hungry huh?” He got no reply, he made his way to the couch and held up the remote “wanna watch something till Wine gets here?” they sat there and watch some kind of sci-fi/comedy combo for awhile before Sans spoke up “sooo…how did you get here?” it was almost time for Axe to be picked up but it had been sitting at the back of his skull the whole time.

Axe sat there for a moment then started scratching near the hole in his head. **_“honestly? I don’t know. everything was fine this morning, I got up with Black, Wine and Blue to make sure they ate. then everyone left for something, work probably. I felt empty, like I was missing something, someone.”_** He looked at Sans before continuing **_“more than usual anyways, then I was doing something? running I think? hunting maybe? then I found something, I don’t remember what but It smelt good”_** he paused and scratched again **_“then I was here, on you and you were talking to Wine”_**

Sans thought for a moment and his face began to warm up “huh…that’s definitely something” a knock on his door couldn’t have been more gratefully timed. “must be Wine” he got to the door and Axe was right at his toe.

Wine was in fact, at the door which Sans couldn’t have been happier and sad about it in the same moment. **“hope he wasn’t to much trouble”** Wine started “well besides making me eat and the interesting wake up I had, I would say it wasn’t too bad” he was stared, Wine’s brow was raised before the other gave a huff of amusement. **“you’re definitely something, Axe doesn’t share easily. Thanks for taking care of him, come along love it’s time to go”** they both left and Sans was left wondering what Wine meant and what Axe said earlier “welp, no harm no foul” he said to himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been going on a week now, Sans would always wake up the same time each day to a dazed Axe crouched above him, pinning him to the bed. And every day he had to call Wine to help. They went through the same routine and Axe would never remember how he got there.

It was getting to Sans in more ways the one. Even more so now that he was, once again, in the Sanses living room but instead of Red and Black in Axe’s lap, he was stuck in it, being coddled. They hadn’t been able to snap Axe out of it yet and he has been nuzzling his neck all day. It felt good but…it just wasn’t meant to happen. He was meant to be able to avoid them but noo~ the universe just said, ‘fuck it, you deal with this’ and threw his giant alternate at him.

“this is punishment for something I’ve done isn’t it” he was definitely not pouting, anyone who said he was, was lying, they were confused is all. **“looks like it bud”** and then there was Red, who had been making fun of him all day.

**“so whatya do? look at an old lady wrong? Squash a fly? Steal a cookie? Or how bout a sock? Come on if you can tell anyone of your misdeeds then it would be yourself, common Sansy spill your secrets”** Red was leaning up against Axe, as his seat had been taken. But it didn’t stop him from getting in Sans’s face ‘be the metaphorically bigger skeleton and ignore him’ he told himself but it didn’t work as he blurted out “you wouldn’t believe the things I’ve done, nor believe the secrets I have” he dug himself a hole and he wasn’t getting out.

Reds widening smirk showed that **“oh? Vanilla is secretly evil? Who would have known, come on do tell, whatya do?”** he deadpanned the grinning idiot before rolling his eyelights and looking towards the 3 more ‘hyper’ skeletons trying to think of a way to get him out of Axe’s grip. Not that Sans really wanted to leave it. Ever. ‘no, no, no, stop being selfish. They’re happier without you’ he reminded himself with a heavy soul.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They had tried everything including food, but Axe just took it and shared it with everyone, including Sans, albeit more forcefully with a lot of purring and cooing. In the end, they ran out of ideas and all headed to bed, and with Axe not letting Sans go?…well let’s just say he was stuck in this bone pile for a reason.

They were all piled up in the Sanses bed which they shared. Axe (and Sans) slept at the bottom with black and Blue sleeping on him (and Sans). Red was wrapped around one side of the giant and Wine was wrapped around the other (and Sans…you get the idea).

So yeah. He was stuck. While his soul was dancing happily under his shirt, his mind was slowly short-circuiting. ‘what if Axe wakes up and kills him for ‘intruding’’ was the worst of many thoughts. He stayed awake most of the night before sleep caught up to his tired self. He passed out with his soul sending happy trills out for the world to hear…well just 5 other skeletons to hear.


	5. Stop it, Sans, just stop it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp...this is either going to fast or to slow...heh

He didn’t want to wake up. He was warm, he was comfy and most importantly he and his soul were both happy for the first time in a long time. In his daze, Sans could only make out a few things of his surroundings. The warmth and not so softness of the pillow he was cuddling…mmm smells like berries.

The mass of sheets he never usually uses was new, but comforting, and he could hear the voices over his head. You would think that living alone, random voices would make a person jump, but for some reason he didn’t want up, besides, he wasn’t hurt and that was good enough for him.

In his groggy, sleepy state he could only pick up snippets of the mostly hushed conversation. Something about “it’s pretty loud…and bright” whatever that’s about. “you think he’s aware” was another thing. ‘were they talking about me’ Sans thought to himself and finally “think we could take the gloves off?”

He shot up from the bed and looked around the room, it took a moment for his eyelights to focus but when they did 3 things came to the realization. This was not his home let alone his room. His ‘pillow’ was none other than Black, and they were talking about taking his gloves. His sleepy head did some shoddy math and the answer he received? Run. So, he did.

He wasn’t in the right mind to think of using a shortcut, so he ran towards the exit and ran down the hall that leads to the front of the house. He heard some curses and someone calling for him to come back but there was one thing on his mind and that was to get out.

Just as he was about to reach the door Red had ported in front of him making him stop dead in his tracks **“It’s ok lil bud, your ok. now just calm down and have a seat, we can talk about whatever is on your mind”** Sans only stared for a moment before he just wanted out. This time, he remembered his shortcuts and ported home.

His took a few minutes to breath and think. He could have thought about how irrational he was being but instead, he could only think about how stupid he was to port home when the skeletons knew where he lived. So, he went to the next best place. City Hall. He would be safe there. No one knew he was the Judge.

**********************************

(Now from the other side X3)

Red stared at the empty air where Sans once was, sensing a feeling of emptiness from his absence. He didn’t understand. He looked up to where his mates ran in after Sans. **“where is he?”** Wine looked around the room, but he knew they could tell Sans was gone.

=====================

It had been quite a weird year so far. All these Undergrounds coming out on the same surface, each having vastly different lives even when they were all the same monsters. Red and his mates have suffered their whole lives without a soul mark and a mass of missing colours. His old man thought he was just colour blind or something.

But when they all broke free they all received a mark. It was amazing, Red never felt happier, at first he thought his mate/mates were human and that’s why he didn’t get a mark until he surfaced, as did the rest of his mates.

But then he met them, yes it was during their therapy months but that made it all the better. They met while at their worst, well except Blue but he came and visited all of us with Papyrus. It was great. They each had 5 marking on their fingers, and they couldn’t have been happier when they met each other.

Then on the day they were ‘Judged’ by a mysterious person and something weird happened, they didn’t realize until after they got out, but they received another marking. They asked around if they could meet the Judge but were denied each time.

It wasn’t the only weird time though. About a month later the original finally showed up. Sans had been a nervous wreck in Papyrus’s car and the Tale monster had asked if Red could ease him out. When they first met no one could understand the skeleton.

Then Axe, the most instinctual driven one out of them all started getting what they called ‘blackouts’ and ending up in Sans’s house. He could only explain that he was drawn there. He would tell his mates how Sans would feed him, entertain him and never looked at him like a freak…like how all his mates did.

And then there was last night. After they couldn’t get their largest mate out of his trans they had to bring Sans into bed with them. It was the best sleep any of them have had, the feeling of complement was amazing and they all realized it was from the new addition.

Especially when they woke that morning, the Tale monster’s soul was loud, but it was such a beautiful sound. A sound of happiness, so sweet. It shone brightly and little tendrils of magic were floating out through Sans’s shirt. The magic wisps reaching out to each of the skeletons.

We began talking, Black being stuck as a body pillow. He loved it though. **“Its, pretty. Loud and definitely bright but so, so pretty”** Wine hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the Azure glow from under Sans’s shirt. They all couldn’t help but agree.

 _“You think he’s aware it’s doing that?”_ Blue was only just learning to use his inside voice, but it seemed like the training they were putting him through was paying off. **“I don’t know but do you think he’s connected to our last marking?”** it only seemed right. All the Sanses were mates thus far anyway. The Underground duplicates seemed to stay constant on who their soulmates were.

 ** _“there’s no way to tell unless we saw his hand”_** Axe paused and looked down at Sans’s hands **_“Do you think we could take the gloves off?”_** none of them were expecting the wisps of magic to slam back into a now roused skeleton, nor that very same skeleton race off out of the room.

========================

They had checked Sans’s house and it turned up empty. They checked Grillby’s, the labs and Paps place. At a loss, they asked the Tale monster. “ARE YOU DOUBLY SURE YOU CHECK GRILLBYS?” the taller monster had listed off all the places they had checked and it was not helping **_“YES YOU OVERGROWN TOOTHPICK, NOW BE USEFUL AND GIVE US SOMEWHERE NEW WE HAVENT CHECKED!”_** Black, the ever-cranky man child was worried, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Papyrus tap a finger to his jaw for a moment before yelling “AHAH” and turning on his heel to somewhere **“what is it creampuff?”** Red followed quickly behind. “MY BROTHER MUST BE AT THE CITY HALL” Red froze for a moment before catching back up with the other **“why would he be there?”** Papyrus was quick to answer dismissively.

“WELL, OF COURSE, HE WOULD BE THERE, HE HAS HE’S JUDGE DUTIES, AFTER ALL, WHAT BETTER PLACE TO HIDE THEN THE PLACE THAT PEOPLE DON’T KNOW YOU WORK AT!!!” it was too late when Papyrus realized what he said, he stopped and turned back to the little line of following skeletons with his hands covering his teeth. “I-I MEAN…I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE” he almost looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 **“it’s ok Paps, it seems he is hiding more things from us”** “You’re not mad?” **“nah, who could be mad at the great Papyrus?”** the other nodded and his mood lifted “Yes, yes you ARE RIGHT! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND WE WILL GO SAVE MY BROTHER FROM DENYING HIS SLIME FEELINGS!!” leading them out into a van he had with a series of ‘NYEH-HEH-HEH’s’ they were soon on their way to where Sansy was hiding.

*****************************

(back to Sans’s POV)

When Sans landed in City Hall he left straight to where he knew Asgore would be working. They had been friends for epochs now after all. When he found Asgore he was met with a weird look from the other. Taking a moment to look at his appearance he realized he was just in a shirt and his shorts. Magic stained under his sockets in mock eye-bags. His clothes were wrinkly and ragged, and he realized it was only 6 in the morning.

“sorry for dropping in like this Asgore, I just need somewhere to hide” he scratched the back of his skull looking down at his bare feet.

“It is quite alright Sans. It has been some time since we’ve seen each other yes? Come sit down we can catch up over some tea” Sans was grateful the boss monster didn’t ask any questions.

Sans began telling Asgore about how he found his mates but that they weren’t ‘available’. Then how no matter what he did, they were pushed into his life. He ended with why he was now sitting with Asgore.

“they know where I live so I needed somewhere they would never expect me to be” he was holding a now-empty teacup and sat quiet, letting Asgore process the information. “Have you tried talking to your soulmates? They may be far more accommodating then what you believe them to be”

Sans just shook his head “even if they were, they don’t need someone like me, I mean, just look at me. I’m a mess” he pointed to himself with a sigh. Asgore looked like he was about to speak up but was interrupted by a loud “SAAANNNNSSSS!”

“Well, it's out of my hand now Sans, it was nice seeing you again. Now go to your brother, sounds important” Sans chuckled and left to where Papyrus was. Only, the large skeleton was being followed by five smaller ones. Sans was frozen in place. His brow furrowed.

“papyrus why are they here?” his teeth were clenched ‘and just as I was getting some peace and quiet’ he thought to himself. Papyrus looked downright guilty, wringing his fingers and not looking Sans in the eye.

“I MAY OR MAY HAVE NOT TOLD YOUR SECRETS OF THE JUDGE. BUT! I didn’t mean to, please don’t be mad at me” oh did Sans want to be mad but Papyrus was curled in on himself looking like he was about to cry. It pulled at Sans’s soul strings. Sans sighed and rubbed the side of his skull “I can’t be mad at you paps but please, I keep secrets for a reason”

He let Papyrus pick him up and squeeze him to marrow before the excited skeleton ran off but not before yelling “HURRY UP WITH YOUR SLIME FEELINGS” it made his face grow hot and give a small chuckle.

He turned back to the five skeletons who had been quiet. “sorry about all that, you can go home now” he turned to leave but someone grabbed his shoulder, looking up he was met with an all too familiar blown red eyelight. **_“we need to talk”_**

Even if he wanted to leave, the look they gave him, and the tight grip Axe had on him told him he couldn’t. So, he sighed, finally giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love @Kamari333 's Dancetale Papyrus (Suave) and his problem with his brothers 'Slime feelings' go see their writings they're amazing!! @^@


	6. New beginnings or more bullshit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp...here ya go :P
> 
> I've been told the link didn't work ^^' so i've updated the link!!

Well, this is not what he wanted, to be back in the same house he ran from earlier that day. The others had him sit between Axe and Wine. Red had Black in his lap and facing Sans while Blue was moving around because just like his brother, Blue can’t sit still.

**_“So, Sans. Are you going to explain what this morning was? Why you keep trying to avoid us?”_ **

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and this morning was nothing more than a misunderstanding. I was intruding on your family, so I simply left.” Sans kept his face and tone as flat as he possibly could to appear as if nothing happened.

 **“bullshit, you were freaking out and we wouldn’t have let you stay if we didn’t want you here,”** Red’s eyelights bored into his own sending a shiver down Sans’s spine.

“but Axe-” **_“but nothing, I don’t know what has been happening to me but I wouldn’t have let you near my mates if I thought you were a threat.”_** Axe cut Sans off, a growl eminent in his voice as he looked down at the Tale monster. Sans’s soul constricted painfully in his chest at the mention of ‘mate’.

 _“IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU ANSWER TRUTHFULLY, I MAY ONLY SEE THE BEST IN PEOPLE BUT EVEN I CAN TELL WHEN PEOPLE LIE, MY MATES ARE FAR BETTER THEN I AT GETTING THE TRUTH. SO, DON’T FIGHT IT.”_ Blue was loud and just as forward as the repeated constraint of Sans’s soul. ‘Stop reminding me’ he told his soul off.

“I can’t tell you why I…why I avoid you as much as I can. It will only make things worse, hurt worse.” ‘Because you will hate me’ he said the last part in his head as Azure tears threatened to leave the safety of his sockets.

 **“Why Sans, why can’t you tell us, why will it hurt? We only want to help. Whatever this morning was we can overcome it. You’re our friend whether you want to be or not and we help our friends.”** Time froze for Sans, ‘Friends, that’s all they will ever be, nothing more’ he couldn’t do that Sans knew it. It would tear him apart piece by piece, but he couldn’t die otherwise, they would follow. The death of a soulmate, known or not, would be too much on their souls.

“Just leave it!” He shouted standing up and looking to his feet, he couldn’t look at them. “I can’t be around you, any of you. I want to, I want to so bad, but I just, can’t. It would be best if I leave and we never see each other again” His voice grew quiet as he spoke, never lifting his gaze, even when he found a pair of blue boots walking into his view.

 _“Sans”_ Blue spoke softly his face been lifted gingerly by Blue’s hands which were now cupping his ‘cheeks’ _“Whatever it is, you don’t have to leave, we can work around it. Its what friends do”_ Even when Blues smile naturally tried cheering him up, it had been the last straw.

Sans’s hands, which had been thumbing over the colours stitched into his gloves, were brought up. He took the gloves off and kept his now bare boney hands up for the rest to see. “we can’t be friends Blue, no matter how much it would mean to me being so. It just can’t happen, please I have to go.” He put his gloves back on, ignoring the stunned faces of his alternates and walked to the door.

 ** _“forgive me”_** Sans felt more than heard Axe’s voice against his skull. Before Sans could ask why he was grabbed and slung over the giant’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “h-hey, let go of me, I already told you I can’t be here!” His arms flail as he tried to grab something to help him, but never his alternates skull, he didn’t want to hurt him.

 **“sorry sweetheart but you’re not going anywhere.”** Red’s grin was wide and sinful, it didn’t sit well with him. “what’s with the name and LET ME GO!” he was twisting and turning in the other's grip. His alternates only watched while discussing something too quiet for him to hear.

It took a few moments for Sans to go placid in Axe’s grip. Wine walked into his view looking up at him. **“Why did you not tell us you were our mate?”** Sans’s eyelights had been snuffed out before he sighed, “I was too late, you found each other while I didn’t even try to find you. I’m not good enough” he refused to look the other in the sockets.

 ** _“We can try Sans, these markings mean we are meant to be, we were made for each other”_** Black had moved forward and taken Sans’s gloves off with no resistance from the Tale monster, holding the hands of the placid monster and rubbing his thumbs over the markings **_“We can make this work.”_**

” make what work? I will only destroy what you have, I’m not meant to have a happy ending. That’s just how it is. I’m a vile monster who has killed even if my stats say otherwise-“Sans was cut off by Axe growling at him ‘why am I not surprised anymore’ Sans thought with a sigh as Axe placed him down. **_“Besides baby blue, we have all killed, you should know this, JUDGE”_** Sans hated that they knew now. He felt like a creep, a stalker, even if it was his job.

“does it not bother you? Besides Blue I could kill you all in a few small hits and no would ever know because I would get nothing from it. I’m a threat, you don’t want a threat to your mates nearby.” he stared at Wine, starting to shake in anger, frustration and desperation ‘why don’t they understand’.

“You can’t have someone so untrustworthy near your mates.” He growled, but it sounded more like a whine than anything. Sans had summoned a Gaster Blaster and had it pointed to Wine who had immediately halted the others from stopping the Tale monster.

“Despite what the marks say I will never be your mate, you don’t need something like me around” The Blaster let out a loud sound that sounded like a cross between a whine and hiss as it’s maw charged full of white-hot magic.

“I only deserve-“he was cut off when teeth came crashing against his own, the blaster diminished along with his eyelights. He couldn’t react, even as he pressed against him until a tongue prodded against his teeth in which tears fell freely down his boney cheeks and he pushed back into the kiss. 

Wine only broke it when Sans fell to his knees, choked sobs filled the room even as he was wrapped up in warm, boney bodies. Axe, the large mass pressed against his back, clawed phalanges stroked his skull. **“it’s alright sweetheart, we’ve got ya.”** Red hushed him along with Black and Blue.

 **“You deserve everything we have, and we wanted you around before, now that’s only strengthened. We want you Sans”** Wine pressed their foreheads together, letting Sans calm his sobs to quiet tears, a small, but a sincere smile appeared on Sans’s face. “I’m yours.” He spoke softly, his soul singing as loud as it was early that day, finally at ease.

Guess what!! There's a official Tumblr page dedicated to the stories i write!! Come check it out!! 

[https://coffinlifeasks.tumblr.com](https://coffinlifeasks.tumblr.com/)


	7. End of the rainbow or rapids?

Twice now, he had woken up in this bed. Only, this time he was in no hurry to get up. the clock that sat next to the bed shows 4:30 in bright green. How Wine sleeps with that so close to his face Sans will never know. 30 minutes and the alarm will go off, waking the others. Until then? Sans could only stare at the roof.

The previous day had been emotional and tiring, yet? he got what he wanted and didn’t all at the same time. His mates finally found out and didn’t immediately kick him out or kill him, even though he threatened Wines life with an overpowered blaster. He couldn’t help but think that he was selfish though. He felt like he pushed himself onto them.

Sans looked down at the bodies surrounding him. Much like the night before Axe was wrapped around him with black on the giant’s chest. Blue was on Sans’s chest, little mweh heh’s escaping into the air, a small line of artic blue drool trailing down onto Sans’s shirt. Red was on his other side while Wine was on the far side of the bed, closest to the alarm clock, but still against Axe.

20 minutes before the alarm. ‘maybe if I’m careful I can leave’ his tired mind must have agreed with that thought because the next thing he knew he was shimmering Blue into Reds hold. It moved more difficult than in theory but after a few moments and limbs in the ribs, he was standing at the end of the bed. A few grumbles were heard but they quietened down.

Nodding to himself he collected his shoes and jacket that was left the day prior and ported home. It emptier than normal but he shrugged it off. As he walked to the kitchen, he passed the window, well would have but he stopped and looked through it. People would say it’s a great view, it overlooked the city that was at the bottom of the mountain. Sans, on the other hand, found it made him feel emptier.

As scary on time as it was his phone rang at exactly 5 am the ID showed Wine. ‘I really shouldn’t pick it up’ one thought said ‘you might worry him unless you do’ the other said. So, he picked it up.

“Roadkill Carvery, we grill what you kill. How may I help you” and he instantly regrets everything, ‘it’s official, Papyrus is the smart one’. The chuckle on the other side helped calm his irrational mind.

**“I do not think Axe has said that one yet, your making jokes so you’re not dying. Where are you?”** ‘Axe made a joke like that?’ he smiled to himself ‘sound like something he would do’.

“uhh you know…around” he gestured even when he couldn’t be seen.

**“Mhm, how about you come down from the mountain come back. Were having breakfast shortly and Axe gets antsy when we don’t eat.”** He could hear the amusement thought the phone, he sighed and kept staring out the window.

“I can’t, I have a case today, so I need to start early. Tell the big guy I’ll eat” it wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t have to start until 8. ‘guess I can read up on the upcoming offences to pass the time’.

**“You work at a hotdog stand after your cases, don’t you? I’ll have Axe find you then and bring you food before getting you home”** Wine hung up and Sans groaned. “great” he said to no one.

=

The accused was not guilty, turns out the dude had a twin and was blamed for robbing a bank in the next town over. It was as boring as the rest of them. As sad as it is Sans wanted a murder case to come through, but no one killed in Ebott city or any of the neighboring cities after finding out about the ‘judge’. It made his job boring and to think that made his non-existent stomach coil.

He was seated in central park. It was huge, it displayed flowers of every kind, even the Echo flowers that once mocked him as a kid.

The park had been built in honor of all the districts, Asgore and Underfell’s Asgore (Diabolos) had planted all the flowers. The former teaching the latter new ways to distract himself from more ‘evil’ thoughts. It was loved and great for his hot dog business.

“too bad, more murders mean fewer humans” he sighed quietly to himself. **_“and I thought I was the only morbid one, well maybe Red, but he’s crasser and dirtier minded than anything else.”_** Sans jumped and almost fell off his stool at the voice behind him. He was caught mid-fall and Axe’s face came into view, grin wide and mischievous.

“don’t know what you mean, I didn’t say anything. Must be hearing things there buddy.” he made his face blank as if he wasn’t the one who did say that out loud, in the open, with lots of humans around. **_“it’s ok, your secret is safe with me.”_** He was set down in the giant's lap as Axe sat in the previously occupied seat.

“why do you do this and why are you here?” Sans grumbled looking around to see that strangely, no one was watching. **_“there is nowhere else for me to sit so were sharing, besides, it’s lunchtime”_** Axe brought out a few sandwiches which were brimmed with ketchup, convenient.

Sans gave in to the next 20 minutes where Axe fed him half of the food, trying to give him more until Sans was full, the rest were shoved down Axe’s throat. **_“now”_** Axe leaned forward till his teeth sat against Sanses skull, where his ears would be if he had any flesh. **_“don’t skip breakfast again, otherwise, I will hunt you down and make sure you eat something, willing or not”_** Sans shivered and nodded.

“ok you can go now I still have a few dogs to sell-“he stopped as he witnesses Axe down 30 hot dogs. **_“oh look at that, you're out of dogs. Great, we can go home now.”_** He could hear the smile in the giant’s voice. Waving his arms in front of him in a questioning gesture “why did you do that.” He received no answer in return.

Axe had propped Sans on his shoulders much like a parent would to a child, it made him feel embarrassed and giddy all at once. The giant walked off to who knows where, but Sans just went along with it, but after walking for an hour they made it to a house he recognized as one of the royals. “why are we here?”

**_“have to pick up Blue, it was his turn to babysit.”_** Sans was not let down even when they were at the door. When the door was answered he was eye to socket with Diabolo’s. ‘speak of the devil and he shall arise, the humans say’. Axe and the Fell monster exchanged no words as they were let in.

“Mweh heh heh, you can’t beat the magnificent Blue!!” Sans turned to the overzealous skeleton and his eyelights snuffed out.

~~~

Sans is no longer in the living room, on Axe. He is behind the tree line, standing in the snow he vowed to never see again.

A small child stands before his brother, he couldn’t interfere only hope. Papyrus holds his arms out, sparing the human. “WELL…!’HUFF’ IT’S CLEAR…YOU CAN’T! ‘HUFF’ DEFEAT ME!!! YEH!! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRAN YOU PITY!! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN!!! NOW’S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY”

The knife went down striking Papyrus’s neck and he was frozen in place. “W-WELL, THAT’S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT…ST…STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU, DON’T THINK SO! I…I…PROMISE…”

~~~

He was back in the living room, standing in front of the human. His arm raised and socket blue. “ **y** ou **dir** ty b **rothe** r ki **ller.** ” The blaster next to him grew bright as it gathered magic-

His vision was filled stained jacket and rib cage. Arms engulfed his body and a purr like rumble filled his ‘ears’. **_“papyrus is safe, you are on the surface”_** he let his magic go and went limp into Axe’s hold. Looking over the giant's shoulder he could see a scared child in a black and red striped sweater, hiding behind a just as scared Blue.

“sh-shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t- I’m…I gotta go” he tried to pull away from Axe, but he couldn’t. His breathing quickened and his vision grew dark as the giant’s magic washed over him.

[https://coffinlifeasks.tumblr.com](https://coffinlifeasks.tumblr.com/)


	8. Sorry!!

So, as you all know, I haven’t updated in a while. This is not due to lack of desire to finish them, its more so I keep getting so many ideas for new stories that I’m struggling to find ideas on how to finish these ones.

I would like to know if you would rather, I just stop at this current chapter, continue or even re-write it entirely?

I would also love to hear any creative criticism or even ideas that I could put through to continue the stories along.

Thank you all so much for the support and I hope to hear from you all soon,

From your resident couch potato.


End file.
